Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-06-29
June 29th It Begins Again The scene unfolds at the Safe Haven as the team is gathering and continues to decide who the members of the team will be entering the Mad God Realm whereas, making sure Ashunera is under watch. They also discuss whether how the new smaller Folkona will be taken care of since this new Folkona is a replacement from the Archangels. Cor Vous chooses to speak with the Archangels as Kuri asks Bream whether she talks. Bream looks like a race of an aquatic being. Small Folkona runs to Cor Vous as she tells him that Scifri does not enjoy the new Folkona's presence. Scifri pulls Cor Vous aside and tells him about his talk with the Archangels. Scifri relays that the archangels believes Folkona is broken from the Mad God Realm. Because of this, the Archangels intend to replace Folkona whenever necessary. Cor Vous reminds Scifri to do whatever he can do, but not be always willing to help everyone that he can't fully help. Cor Vous reminds Scifri to always recognize his limits, but still be able to give it their best. After Cor Vous's conversation with Scifri, Bream looked a bit curious and worried. Cor Vous tells her what had happened and reassures her that it'll work out. As idle chats around the safe haven ensues, Cor Vous wonders around contemplating about himself. Later Cor Vous approaches the small Folkona crying as he heard what will happen/had happened. The smaller Folkona tells Cor Vous to focus on what lies tomorrow as Cor continues to cry on the Smaller Folkona. Cor admits that he is tired of every events happening around him. Smaller Folkona reminds Cor that Sacrifices will always be made and the Folkona prototypes are always flawed in one way or the other. The smaller Folkona will be gone tomorrow and tells Cor to focus on the future. Cor tells Folkona that she's being too selfish and that's not how "it" works. A simple Sacrifice is never simple. The Smaller Folkona tells him that he just doesn't understand and will understand it tomorrow. Cor asks the smaller Folkona if she understand the concept of friend. She doesn't as they continue to stay in Silence. Cor continues by telling her that she never liked this place as there are no stars visible. They both agree that the Safe Haven is a cage, not a place to be safe. As they move to the center of Safe Haven, Kuri catches up to the Smaller Folkona and threatens her. Folkona reminds him that she is but a projection and cannot harm her. However, Kuri intends to find where she is being projected at and will give her a good punch. As Kuri turns around, an older being punches Kuri across the face. Unphased, Kuri returns the punch back to MrRespawn and he stumbles down to the ground. Kuri pulls out his sword intending to end the older being's life. As the being gets up and readies himself, Folkona steps in and stop them both from killing each other. Folkona removes the older being and threatens to remove Kuri as well. Cor later heads to the club and meets with Chipz talking to Nanoade. Chipz makes sure Nanoade has not been drinking let alone reminding her that she shouldn't be here. Chipz pulls Cor aside to the red room as Chipz asks what has been going on. Cor explains that the Renegades are falling apart and how Lulu seems to be the center of this disaster. But it isn't just Lulu, but ALA as a whole that seems to be affecting this situation. Cor continues to explain the details of the ALA command lines and their abilities. Cor ultimately brings the story into light about Folkona and Ashunera trying to sacrifice themselves to save the rest of the team. Chipz contemplates what he has heard from Cor and Scifri's recent reactions. The chat finishes with a few advice Chipz can give to Cor as she takes it to heart. And questions about Amika and Chipz's history emerges. The chat turns a bit idle as Cor should ask Amika about her infamous sword dance. Soon Izunami appears out of nowhere as she tells Chipz if he remembers her from 200 years ago. Chipz, although curious, tries to recognize her as he runs around her in a circle. Chipz finally gives a response that she's pale. Cor mistaken what chipz said and looks for her tail. Izunami asks if the house cat is Chipz's. He nods and tells that they should talk some more next time. Both seems dumbfounded by the "old" reunion as confused on what just had happened. Speechless Chipz tells her not to worry about it for the time being. Chipz and Cor leaves the red room to continue to mingle. Cor happens to run into the Don as Cor asks why he hurt Nanoade. The Don is now choosing to remain neutral and continues to enjoy his drink as Cor seems weary of his presence. Frustrated Cor continues to mingle with the rest of the Club members. later Cor pulls Izunami aside and tries to explain if she is familiar with any Supernatural Battles. She replies with a yes and tells Cor to continue. Cor explain what the Renegades has been experiencing and the Mad God Realm. Izunami gives a blunt answer/advice to Cor that she should try to help however she can but don't expect the inevitable if they can't overpower the opponent. Cor found it oddly refreshing talking to Izunami when she is blunt. After the conversation, Cor wonders around the club he stumbles into the red room where he find Nanoade crying in Kimple's arms and Kuri yelling at her and Chipz. Chipz asks Nanoade to explain what had happened. Cor asks Kuri what happened and he says the Don choked Nanoade and he declared war on the Don. Cor asks Kuri wasn't he going to kill the Don before? Kuri seems to be cornered by the rest of the group surrounding him. Kuri and Izunami has a bit of a battle of words as the threats continue to intensify. Cor interrupts them and reminds them that both of them will be dealing with the upcoming battle together. As they part ways, bitter, Cor hears Babe asking around for Minerva. As Cor arrives to the blimp, Nanoade seems frantic as Cor sees Chipz collapsed and motionless on the ground. Amika tries to provide aid as the other club members tries to comfort and reassures the frantic Nanoade as she is taken away from the scene. Amika tells the other that she will take care of Chipz as Chipz disappears. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts